That Girl
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: The oddball in the crowd. The person who always winds up at the wrong place and at the wrong time. The type that would do anything for the one they love. Yeah...that's Linear...not to mention explosions, rhyming words and weird happenings
1. Linear

**TK:** This is just what you can call a preview. I'm indecisive on whether or not I should continue it...It was just some random idea I thought I might try out...So tell me what you think. And Linear is pronounced 'Lenny-yare'

**Disclaimer:** Here I go again...I own nothing Beyblade related, and probably never will. The OCs and...still forming plot is mine.

* * *

**Linear**

"Linear! What did you do?!" Screamed Matilda

"I don't know! I don't know! It was supposed to turn into flowers, not a snake!" Screamed Linear as the pair continued to run way from the giant snake that was slithering at an incredible speed towards them.

"Change it back! Change it back!" Yelled Matilda as she looked back only to run faster.

The pair continued to run…but how this all started, it must be told from the very beginning. So let's rewind back to the start of the day…

* * *

An ordinary plain two-story white house stood tall and proud, its luscious green yard decorated the front of this ordinary home. In front of the house and beyond the yard sat a small wooden white fence, not meant to keep anyone out, more like to add on to the decorations.

Within this ordinary house contained a spotless kitchen, an organized living room, and four bedrooms. Each door of each bedroom was ordinary and white…except for one.

This one door that stood out among the rest was located at the farthest end of the hall of this ordinary house. Decorated on the white door were yellow 'Caution' tape and a white board with a picture of a fierce looking…beaver? No, rabbit…uh…but anyway the picture was hanging on the door.

And unlike any other room in this ordinary house, this room was a **complete** mess. Mass of papers littered the small desk located adjacent from the window, books were scattered on the floor, and book bags of various designs were pushed up against the white wall. Posters of various bands clung onto the white room. It was a clutter of items everywhere!

What this out of the ordinary bedroom contained was an out of the ordinary person.

A bob of extremely bright orange could be seen peeping out of the navy blue plaid bed sheet, sleeping soundlessly…

_Brrrriiiiinnnnngggg—TWACK_

A slightly tanned arm stretched out of the cover and swatted the alarm clock shamelessly to the ground. A light groan emitted from under the covers, and out emerged a much disheveled female. Her bright golden eyes exemplifying her bright orange hair, which was short, cropped to the point that the only thing she could do with it was spike it. She rubbed her eyes and groggily got up and walked towards the mirror. Upon seeing her messy reflection she flinched back in fear.

"I am a mess…need shower…"

She grabbed her towel that was hanging limply on her desk chair and dragged her feet unwillingly towards the restroom, which was located inconveniently at the end of the hall. Once she reached the restroom she tried the knob. It was locked. Her eyes spread wide open. She began to obstinately bang on the door.

"Julia! Julia! Get out! I know you've been there for **two** hours! I need to shower too!" She stopped momentarily in order to hear Julia's reply.

"Well that's too bad isn't, Linear? You should have woken up early just like me."

Linear's eye began to twitch, "Well _so-rry_! I like sleeping in! Now hurry up! I'm gonna be late to school!" Linear began to bang her head on the door with quick strides, until the door finally opened and she fell forward and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Julia had fair skin and long two-toned colored hair. Brunette in the back and golden orange in the front; she crossed her arms and stared down with annoyed green eyes at her younger sister.

"Why do you have to be so weird Linear? Can't you _try_ to act normal? People do know we're related!"

It was hard for people who had never known the sisters to believe that they were related since from the color of their hair to their personality, they differed **extremely**.

Linear picked herself up and glared at Julia before closing the bathroom door.

--

Downstairs, a small crowd of three was already waiting when Julia descended. Two out of the three were males, father and son. The son was Julia's twin, Raul. He also had two-toned hair, brunette in the back but blood red in front. Their mother, a slightly plumped lady turned towards Julia.

"Julia," She stated in a Spanish accent, "where is your sister? She will be late again!"

Julia rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table, "She's upstairs taking a shower."

"Still?"

"Yeah."

"Goodness me! That girl needs to get up early!"

Raul rolled his eyes, "Maybe someone here needs to stop hogging the restroom."

Julia sneered at her twin, "It takes a lot of time to perfect my beauty."

"You're so vain"

"I speak only of the truth."

The two teens continued to bicker when Linear finally made her way down, a bright smile on her face.

"_Morning_ mom! _Morning_ dad! _Morning_ Raul! And morning…_Julia_" She sang, except for the last one which she grumbled. Julia ignored her and took a bite out of her toast. Their father, a tall and lean man ushered Linear to sit.

"Morning sweetheart, hurry and eat your breakfast, you don't want to be late again!"

"Yes dad."

Linear grabbed some toast and spread it with butter and then spread strawberry jam on it. She bit into it with a bright smile, her golden eyes dancing.

Raul grinned, "Hey Lin!"

"Yes, yes, my dear brother?"

"You wanna stay after school to watch me and the guys play?"

Liner held a finger on her chin; she glanced questioningly at her brother, "Why?"

Raul shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if you don't want…I guess you can't have _ice-cream_"

"Ice-cream?!"

Raul smirked, "Ice-cream"

"I'll stay! Can I bring Mattie?!"

"Sure, sure."

Raul watched as Linear clapped in happiness. He liked her a lot; okay, she did weird things and was always found at the wrong places and at the wrong times, but he loved her anyway. They may not be related by blood, but it was all the same to him. They were all the same age, 16, but Linear was two months younger than them. His parents had found her when she was eight; she was sitting in the park staring up at the stormy sky as the rain poured down on her; clutching a small bag that contained her identification. They didn't have the heart to leave her, and the moment they took her in they fell in love with the strange girl.

"Okay, okay. Less talking, more eating. You have to walk you know!" Scolded their mother; the twins rolled their eyes while Linear scrunched up her nose.

"I propose that we hitch a ride!"

Julia shook her head, "With whom, a giant bird?"

Linear's eyes expanded, she leaned her head towards Julia and whispered, "You know about that?"

Julia just stared blankly at her sister, "What? I was being sarcastic."

Linear let out a relieved sigh, "Oh good!" She gave Julia a serious look, "We never had this conversation."

Julia dropped her toast and picked up her plate, "I'm finished. If I sit at this table any longer, I'll get infected with whatever virus is flowing through her veins."

"Julia!" Scolded their father. Julia rolled her eyes, "Sorry! But it's true…" She mumbled the last part to herself. She loved Linear, she honestly did. But couldn't she act normal for once in her life? She was entertaining but it was embarrassing to know that your own sister was practically the laughing stock at school. Julia glanced back at Linear who was finishing up her orange juice. Didn't she understand how it hurt to hear people whisper amongst each other about her own sister? She hated it, but Linear continuously acted like she didn't hear, like she was deaf. Linear wasn't a loner, she had plenty of friends who liked her; it was just the rest of the school who found her an abstract to society.

Their father glanced at his watch, "Oh! You better leave! You have fifteen minutes to power walk to school!"

"Kay!"

The teens stood up and grabbed their book bags. They went to Lockhart private school and wore the Lockhart uniform. For girls it was a mid-thigh plaid green skirt with a white collared shirt. For the guys, it was also the plaid color design except as pants, with a white collared shirt and a green jacket if they wished to wear it. It was ugly to everyone but Linear. She adored the uniform and wore it proudly.

* * *

The teens had managed to make it to the school with two minutes to spar. Linear sat down in the back looking around.

"Hey Lin!"

Linear turned and waved enthusiastically at her best friend Matilda. Matilda was short with short pink colored hair and brownish red eyes.

Mattie took a seat next to Linear, "You actually made it on time."

Linear smiled sheepishly, "I know!" Suddenly, Linear tensed up and slowly turned towards the front of the classroom. Matilda rolled her eyes, she knew this reaction; she knew it very well. _He_ was close. Linear had some built in radar that told her when _he_ was around. It was weird…but it's Linear, so it's normal…kind of.

Just then, _he_ walked in. His hands in his pockets and his book bag slung effortlessly over his shoulder. His name: Kai Hiwatari. His status: The biggest, but most liked, jerk on campus. He had two-toned disheveled hair: black in back and slate grey up front. He even made the uniform look decent, but to Linear, who liked the uniform, thought he made it look like a work of art.

Matilda sighed, "Here we go again. Why don't you try someone who is **not** Kai Hiwatari?"

Linear turned to Matilda and gave her a look of disbelief, "But Mattie! It's destiny! Can't you hear the bells?! We're meant to be together! It's our fate!"

"Oh boy, not again."

"We're going to get married and have kids and live in a pretty house!"

"Right…even if you're rolling in your grave that won't even happen."

Linear hung her head and mumbled, "I know…but it's nice to dream…"

The bell rang and everyone began to take their seats. Linear let out sigh as she watched Kai sit two rows in front of her, he was…perfect.

--

During gym, Linear and Matilda lagged behind, not because they couldn't run the mile…they just didn't want to.

Matilda stared at the silver spoon that Linear was holding, "Are you _still_ trying to turn that into a hamster?"

Linear shook her head, "Nope! I'm gonna turn it into a bunch of flowers so I can give it to my one and only love!" Linear clasped her hands together and let out a dramatic sigh. Matilda slapped her forehead, she should just give up.

"Good…we don't need a giant bird snapping at us."

Linear let out a feeble laugh, "Yeah…no kidding. Julia made a sarcastic comment about giant birds and I thought she saw me accidentally conjure it up."

Matilda gaped at her friend, "Good thing she didn't! Who knows what could happen if someone found out! Even I'm still unsure about all this 'magic' business. Where did you say you came from again?"

Linear shrugged her shoulders, "Don't remember. But now! It's time to turn this spoon into a bunch of flowers!"

Mattie nodded her head as the pair stopped, the rest of the class were miles ahead of them.

"Ahem!" Linear held the spoon away from her, her bright gold eyes gleaming, "Silver spoon, silver spoon…um…with my magical powers I'll turn you into a bunch of flowers!"

"What?!" Yelled Matilda, "What kind of spell is that?"

"I don't know! It rhymed!"

The spoon began to glow; Linear dropped it when it became scaly. She raised her brows, flowers weren't supposed to be scaly. And they weren't supposed to be big either.

Matilda tapped her friend, "Lin…how big did you want your flowers…"

Linear swallowed a fearful lump, "Not _**that**_ big…"

"Oh…okay…"

The light that surrounded the big object vanished, and what emerged were not flowers…but a scaly being with fangs.

"Holy…wows…that's not flowers…" Stated Linear as she stared into the face of the giant snake.

"RUN!" Yelled Mattie. The pair began to run as fast they could, the giant snake on their tails. They didn't want to run the mile, but it seemed they were going to now. Linear looked behind her and 'eeped'

"Faster Mattie! It's gaining on us!"

"Linear! What did you do?!" Screamed Matilda

"I don't know! I don't know! It was supposed to turn into flowers, not a snake!" Screamed Linear as the pair continued to run way from the giant snake that was slithering at an incredible speed towards them.

"Change it back! Change it back!" Yelled Matilda as she looked back only to run faster.

"Okay! Umm…" Linear took in her surroundings.

"Hurry!"

"Umm…roses are red, violets are blue…um…I asked for flowers and not you!"

"Oh my god!" Yelled Matilda in exasperation; the pair stopped when they heard a poof and felt petals shower upon them.

Linear smiled sheepishly, "Um…its raining flowers…"

Matilda raised her hand and smacked Linear upside the head, "If your rhymes weren't so lame maybe you'd get what you ask for!"

Linear collided her pointer fingers with one another, her head downcast, "Sorry…I'm still learning"

Matilda sighed, "That's fine…at least we didn't get eaten…again…"

"Heh…"

* * *

The pair had finally arrived back at the school where everyone was lounging about, talking.

Linear and Mattie took a seat on the provided bench and let out a relieved sigh. A black haired teen with golden eyes like Linear—but less intense stopped in front of them.

"Hey Linear! Hey Mattie! Uh…why are you two covered in flower petals?"

Linear grinned, "Hello Ray! I'll tell you what happened! While we were running at a turtle's pace, a giant snake popped out of nowhere and poofed into flower petals that began to rain on us!"

Mattie covered her face with her hands; sometimes she wondered why she was friends with her in the first place.

Ray stared at Linear for sometime, before a wide grin spread across his face, "You're too funny Lin, you're too funny. I'll see you two later!"

Mattie turned towards Linear and glared at her, "What were you doing?!"

"I was telling him what happened."

"Ugh! Never mind…never mind…"

Linear shrugged her shoulders and sat looking around the school grounds. Suddenly her blood ran cold and a cold tingling sensation ran through her body.

"It's _him_ again, isn't it?"

"Yeah…he is…northwest from our position…" Mattie and Lin turned towards the specified direction and spotted their target.

Mattie shook her head, "How you do that is beyond me…you even got the directions right! If that isn't stalkerish, I don't know what is."

Linear squirmed, "I can't help it…it's not like I asked to have a Kai radar installed…it just so happened to be conveniently placed in me already! I told you! It's fate!"

"Right, does fate say that you'll end up having to kill your sister so you can be with your one true love?"

"Huh? No, why?"

Mattie pointed towards Kai, who was talking with Julia; well Julia talked while Kai answered, not very frequently.

Linear let out a groan, "Noooooo!! My dreams will be crushed by the wicked sister who has flown down to snatch my future lover and take him away into the dark abode where I'll never see him ever again! Nooooo!"

Linear clutched her face as she continued to groan. Matilda cradled her face in her hand, watching Linear over dramatize the situation.

"Linear…breathe."

Linear stopped and stared at Mattie, "But I am breathing, see?" She took a deep inhale before exhaling it out.

Matilda chuckled, "You're so weird Linear."

--

In chemistry, everyone had to pair up…and since chemistry involved chemicals, practically everyone backed away from Linear. Linear smiled sheepishly at the class.

"Okay! Who wants to be my partner?!"

She ignored how everyone flinched back in fear and grabbed hold of the nearest person, claiming them as their partner. The class was odd in numbers so there usually was a group of three. Tala glanced at Kai who let out a sigh. Tala turned to Linear, goose bumps already forming on his skin.

"Hey, Lin!"

"Yes Tala?"

"You can be with us…"

"Really?!"

Tala let out a sigh, "Really…"

"Yeah!" Linear pranced her way towards the pair and smiled brightly at them. Kai grunted; this girl was too happy for her own good. The trio began to get the necessary lab items.

"Are you staying to watch us play today Lin?" Asked Kai, as he grabbed a bunsen burner.

"Yup! Raul said you guys are going to get ice-cream right after!"

Kai smirked, "Just like you. But seriously, you don't need anymore sweets."

Linear pouted, her bright eyes pretending to water, "But I like sweets…"

Tala chuckled and patted Linear on the head, "Lin, you are one of a kind."

"That's because I am. And so are you. Everyone's one of a kind!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Focus you two nimrods. Lin, don't touch anything…just read us the directions."

"Okay!"

Tala and Kai smirked at each other. Easy enough, nothing could go wrong if Linear was reading the directions and not touching anything hazardous.

* * *

Fire fighters sprayed the hose of water into the burning classroom. The students stood outside the school watching the blaze in silent awe.

Linear, Kai, and Tala stood together, watching as the flames slowly died down. Their face was covered with soot. The two males turned towards Linear, a blank stare on their face. Linear turned towards the pair, her face extremely blackened. She shrugged her shoulders biting her lip.

"Oops…"

"Oops?" Replied Tala. Linear nodded her head, "Oops…"

"That is not an 'oops' Lin, that is an 'oh no'." Responded Kai, staring at the wreck; he thought for sure there wouldn't be an accident…

"Linear! Kai! Tala!"

The three turned around to find their chemistry teacher, Mr. Bodwell, approaching them. He was a tall, skinny, bald man with an English accent. The accent was to be expected since they were in Europe.

"Good, you three are alright. So, do you want to tell me what happened?"

The boys were at a lost for words, they didn't even know what happened.

"I can tell you!" The males turned to Linear who had her arm raised up. Mr. Bodwell, pursed his lips but nodded his head, "Alright Linear, what happened."

"Well, I was reading the directions to Kai and Tala, after a while, I got bored and said some things like 'flames will dance in this room' and then all of a sudden the chemicals in the beaker started to work up and then it exploded causing the fire, which began to expand! And then we all ran out here…"

Linear panted, from the overexertion of her explanation. She had thrown her hands in the air and did all kinds of movements to emphasize her statement.

Mr. Bodwell, rubbed his temples, "Why do even I bother…you boys must have put something explosive in there."

"We didn't! We used what were told of us!" Exclaimed Kai. Tala nodded his head. Linear stared at the males, it was their lost if they didn't believe her story.

Mr. Bodwell shook his head, "I don't know anymore…well, class is dismissed for the rest of the day. Go on home."

The three stood stalk still. Linear danced on the balls of her feet, "Let's go get our faces cleaned up!"

The two males turned to Lin, and nodded their head, still unsure what had gone down.

* * *

"So, how you'd guys start the fire?" Raul blocked the ball as he asked his question.

"We don't know! We're still trying to figure it out!" Exclaimed Tala as he tried to slap the bouncing ball away from Raul, "But we weren't the only ones involved!"

"Yeah, Lin was with us too." Kai snatched the ball and dribbled it towards the other side of the court, he positioned himself to shoot. The ball had made it through the net with a 'swoosh'.

Raul laughed, "Lin was involved? No wonder. Now I'm not so shocked, I thought at first it was just you two."

Ray shook his head, "Lin seems to always be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Raul nodded his head, "You have no idea, it's like bad luck follows her."

The four boys stopped and stared at Lin who was keeping score. She looked up from her paper and grinned wildly at them. The guys shook their heads, she was an oddball alright.

--

Mattie smiled at Linear, "If you keep smiling, your face is going to stay stuck like that."

Linear grinned, "Really? Maybe I should keep smiling to see if it really works!"

"Lin…" Mattie let out a sigh, "How did you set the chem. lab on fire?"

"I was thinking up some rhymes…and I kinda said them out loud…and it kinda caused an explosion…"

"Ah…I kinda figured that…at least school's out early."

"Yup!"

"But you did cause two near death situations in one day."

"Yup!"

"And the day's not over, so you'll probably cause another one…and another one…and another one…"

"Yup! Yup! Yup!"

Mattie straightened herself out, "Hey, the boys are done."

"Goodie! Now we get ice-cream!" Linear bounced in her seat at the thought of the cold sensation melting in her mouth.

"Hey, Linear! Who won?"

Linear looked down at the paper and called out, "Tala and Kai by two points!"

Raul shook his head, "Damn! I have to buy."

Kai smirked, "It's fair, I bought last time."

Raul grinned, "True, true…come on ladies!"

Linear jumped off her seat on the bench and skipped after the guys with Mattie following closely behind.

At the ice cream parlor the teens sat eating their ice-cream.

"Hey Lin?"

"Yes, brother dearest?"

"You think you can set the school on fire again?"

"Raul! Don't give your sister ideas! Don't listen to him Lin, it's dangerous." Ray glared at Raul who shrugged his shoulders, "It was only a suggestion."

"A bad one at that." Replied Matilda.

Linear smiled, "I can't do that Raul! I can only cause accidents, not intentions!"

The teens chuckled, that was so true.

* * *

**TK:** Well, how was it? Should I just disregard this fic or continue it? I can't decide...and if you think I should continue it...it'll be a while until I post the next chapter...I wanna _at least_ finish either 'WIN' first...or 'LOBC' but it looks more like 'WIN' is close to being complete. So yeah...let me know!

Thanks!


	2. One Too Many

**One Too Many**

_TWHACK_

Linear slapped the tennis ball over the net and towards Matilda at an incredible speed. Matilda returned the hit, almost tripping in the process. An orange haired female with glasses wrote down some notes from her examination of the pair. She cupped her mouth with one hand and yelled, "Alright you two, you can stop for now!"

Linear, who had stopped after her last launch, turned towards the female that shared her hair color, but with less intensity. Matilda had already hit the ball right back by the time they were called to stop. Her eyes widened in horror, "Linear! Watch out!"

Linear turned, only to be socked back by the speeding tennis ball.

"Oh my gosh!" Yelled Matilda. Dropping the racket, she raced towards the fallen Linear's side. "Are you alright Lin?! Speak to me!" She screamed as she shook Linear's half-conscious form. Linear made some incoherent bubbling sounds. The female with the glasses ran to their side, "Mattie! What did you do?!"

"It's not like I meant it Emily! Linear! Linear! Wake up!"

But Linear stayed motionless, the red round bump on her forehead growing with each passing second.

Emily stared at the fallen female worriedly, "Maybe you should take her to the infirmary…she's not looking too good."

Matilda paled at the thought; she had sent her best friend to the nurse, what if it was serious? She was already an enigma to society; she didn't need to make her the alien from another planet.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

The two conscious girls turned towards an elderly looking teacher, her light hazel hair turning gray with age.

Emily stood up instantly, "Uh…Mrs. Short…umm…well, you see…Mattie accidentally knocked Lin unconscious here. I was just finishing suggesting that she take her to the infirmary when you showed up."

Mrs. Short crouched down and stared at the disfigured Linear, "Mmm-hmm…you might just want to, seems like its K.O for the girl. Hopefully it doesn't affect her swing, we still have to help her improve on it."

Mrs. Short and Mattie helped Linear stand on her feet. "You think you can handle this on your own Mattie?"

Matilda nodded her head, and slowly walked towards the infirmary, Linear leaning her weight on her the whole way.

* * *

Kai came to a running halt at the drinking fountain, his forehead dripping with sweat from the mile run he had just returned from. He bent down and took a long drink. He wiped the water from his face with the back of his hand when Linear came stumbling out of the school. He raised a brow before cupping his mouth with his hands and yelling out, "Linear!"

Linear's head perked up, she smiled at Kai while waving her hand. She slowly stumbled her way towards the male. Kai met her half way.

"What's up with you? You aren't trying to find different ways of walking again are you?"

Linear shook her head, "Nope! Mattie knocked my brains out, so I'm kinda dysfunctional right now!" Linear flashed him a grin.

Kai nodded unsurely, usually people wouldn't be too happy to be in a dysfunctional state, but Linear isn't like most people. "I see, how did she do that?"

"Tennis"

"Ah…" He mumbled, shoving his hands in his sweat pockets. Kai glanced around as the rest of the other students from track came into view, "Looks like the others are almost done."

Linear turned and nodded her head as well as she watched everyone come closer towards them.

"Are you doing track again this year?"

Linear turned towards Kai and nodded her head, "Yup! I'm also doing swimming! What about you? Are you gonna do swimming again this year?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "I might, I'm not too sure yet."

"There's a meeting on Monday"

Kai rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I heard about that…I'll probably go and tell Bradford that I haven't decided yet."

Linear furrowed her brows in a serious manner, "You do know that if you go, Mr. Bradford is gonna force you to join by giving you a HUGE lecture as to why you should join."

Kai smirked, "Yeah…I'll just walk away before he can get started."

Linear folded her arms, "Walking won't help you, you gotta run like your life depends on it!"

Kai let out a chuckle, "Yeah…I guess…" He watched as the rest of the track team huddled around Mr. Crawford, "Guess I better go, I'll see you tomorrow Lin"

"Kay! Have fun Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes and ran towards the group. Linear turned, a goofy grin plastered on her face. When she was far enough, she let out a high squeal before running towards her home, she'd have to thank Mattie for hitting her with a tennis ball.

* * *

Raul jumped over the last two steps of the stairs, his hands motioning as if he were playing a guitar. His earphones pumping out the beat of the music he was listening to. Julia watched her twin dance into the kitchen, sliding towards the fridge and shaking his booty as he scavenged for something to eat. All through this time Julia brought her glass of ice cold water towards her lips, allowing the liquid to quench her dry throat.

Raul turned, a bowl of left over lasagna from the other day in his hands. His eyes were closed as his head moved in tune with the beat. He used his foot to close the fridge. He boogied on over to the microwave and placed his food in it. He did a turn, his hands motioning once more as if he were holding a guitar when he spotted Julia staring at him in an amused manner. Raul dropped his hands, "What are you looking at?" He asked, his expression serious.

Julia smirked, "Quit acting all manly Raul, you're embarrassing yourself."

Raul grunted and turned to take out his lasagna. He grabbed a seat and sat down, shoving a spoonful of lasagna into his mouth.

Julia rolled her eyes, "Are you guys doing anything fun tonight?"

Raul shrugged his shoulders, "Not that I know of, why?"

"Just asking…I was hoping you'd make my Friday night fun."

Raul smirked, "You can't _always_ rely on me to help you out. Take Linear for example, she finds ways to amuse her self."

Julia let out a sigh, "But it's Linear, it doesn't take much effort to amuse the girl."

"True, but still…you could learn something. And speaking of Lin, where is she?"

"Don't know, she didn't come home yet."

"Hmm…probably over at Mattie's house"

"Probably"

The twins stayed quiet after that, Julia drinking her water and Raul eating his leftover lasagna. The twins both simultaneously turned their head in the direction of the door when it slammed opened and a loud obnoxious voice rang through the house:

"I'M HOME!!" Sang the voice of Linear. The pair watched as she skipped into view a silly grin plastered on her face. They glanced at each other before standing up and heading towards the foot of the stairs.

Julia called out, "What are you up to Lin?"

Linear spun around, her grin still plastered on her face, "I ma goin' up ter ma room!" She said in a country accent. Raul chuckled but instantly stopped when Julia gave him a stern look. He coughed into his hands, "Ahem…why do you have a silly grin plastered on your face? You didn't do something bad did you?"

Linear shook her head, "Nope! At least…I don't think so…"

Julia rolled her eyes, "Whatever Linear, we'll find out soon enough"

"Find out what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What you're up to!"

"Oh! I can tell you!"

Julia gave Linear a deadpanned look.

"Well, I'm going up to my room to get my experiment set that mom and dad bought me and heading towards the basement to do some experimenting!"

Raul let out a meek laugh, "Remember what happened yesterday at school Lin? You don't want to set the house on fire, mom's going to kill you!"

"I won't!" She replied in a sure manner before skipping the rest of the way up the stairs. Julia and Raul exchanged looks, this wasn't going to turn out very well.

--

Raul was lying on the long red sofa, a comic book in hand when the doorbell rang. His head perked up, after about a second he threw his comic book aside and headed towards the door when Linear came running into the room screaming at the top of her lungs: "I'LL GET IT!!"  
Raul had to step aside in order not to get mauled by the hyperactive girl. She had on her goggles and lab coat when she came rushing out.

Linear panted as she opened the door. The male outside raised an amused brow.

"Uh…do I even _want_ to know Lin?" Kai asked as he examined her attire.

Linear grinned at Kai, "Not really. What are _you_ doing here? Raul said you guys weren't planning on doing anything tonight."

Kai smirked, "Yeah, but we changed our minds" Kai leaned forward, "Between you and me, Raul doesn't even know me or the other guys are showing up."

Linear made a silent 'oh' sound before placing her pointer finger onto her lips to make a quiet motion. Kai rolled his eyes and stepped into the house. Raul's head popped out, a brow raised.

"What are you doing here?"

Kai held up the DVD in his hands. Raul looked around, "When did we plan this?"

"Now" Replied Kai as he walked towards the living room, dropping the DVD on the coffee table as he took a seat on the red sofa, grabbing the comic book in the process.

Julia came down at this time to see who had showed up, and when she spotted Kai she began yelling at Raul for lying to her. Raul made a poor attempt of defending himself. Linear waited patiently for Julia to stop her tantrum before addressing Raul.

"Can I invite Mattie?"

Raul stared at her, "Why are you asking me? I'm not your mom."

"I know that. But since it's _your_ movie night, can I invite Mattie?"

Raul watched as Linear widened her golden eyes, jutting her bottom lip in the process. Kai watched the siblings in amusement, waiting to hear Raul's response. Raul pursed his lips before letting out a defeated sigh, "Sure Linear…go ahead…"

Linear grinned and punched the air, "Score! The powerful pouty face of Linear Ferdinand has never failed! I'll go call Mattie right now!"

As Linear ran into the kitchen a loud booming noise shook the house. Raul and Kai looked around, a look of shock on their face. Linear poked her head slowly out of the kitchen archway, a look of a culprit getting caught on her face.

"Oops…" She mumbled out, the phone clutched in her hands. "I forgot I had left the fire on…"

Raul and Kai's eyes widened in shock, they both replied simultaneously, "WHAT?!"

Linear held her hands up in defense, "Don't worry! I don't think I set anything on fire! In fact! I'll go check on it right now!" Linear ran back into the kitchen in order to head towards the basement. The two males followed suit. When Linear opened the door that lead to the basement a cloud of smoke came stampeding in. The three teens covered their face, their eyes watering as their lungs constricted in response to the smell. The two males rushed to open every window they could get their hands on. Linear had a look of disgust on her face as she headed into the heart of the cloud.

When she reemerged she had a gas mask on. The two males looked at her in disbelief.

Raul gaped at his sister, "What is this?! You leave us to choke to death?!" he coughed out.

Linear ignored him, "I believe using Raul's socks don't give good results."

"What?!" Exclaimed Raul. Linear turned towards him, "I was trying to invent a deodorant to cure the smell in your feet…but it seems using your socks only makes it worst. Thus, the smelly cloud of smoke."

Raul didn't know whether to be mad or amused. Kai on the other hand had escaped to the outside of the house. When he looked back, he shook his head; he didn't understand how the Ferdinand house still stood with Linear doing experiments in the basement. He heard a screech come from inside.

"WHAT IS THIS SMELL?! LINEAR!"

Kai flinched, Julia was pissed. He let out a sigh, maybe he should just call the guys and head home…he didn't want to be there when the parents came home. He flinched at the thought. He shook his head and walked directly towards his home with his hands in his pockets. Life in the Ferdinand household was never boring, he'd say that much.

* * *

The weekend had passed by in a blur and Kai found himself reluctantly headed towards the swim team meeting. Maybe he could be manager this year.

"Kai!" Kai turned and waited for Julia to catch up. Julia flashed him a grin, "Are you planning on joining the team again this year?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, what about you? Are _you_ going to actually swim this year?"

Julia rolled her eyes, "You know for a fact that I'm a poor swimmer. I plan on being manager again this year."

Kai nodded his head, well there goes his plans for manager. But it wouldn't matter, Mr. Bradford probably wouldn't give it to him. Kai held the door open for Julia. When the couple arrived there were already about ten people waiting; Matilda, Linear, and Tala included. Kai nodded in acknowledgment towards Tala as he took a seat next to them, Julia following his lead.

Tala went to talk to Kai when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to find Linear's outstretched hand. Tala let out a sigh, "That's not fair Lin! Kai came in with Julia so that doesn't count!"

"Give me" She stated simply. Tala let out a 'tsk' as he fished his book bag for something. He pulled out a bar of chocolate and handed it to Linear. "I am never betting against you anymore. You always win."

Linear grinned as she opened the bar of chocolate, when she went to take a bite a hand came and snatched the bar away. Linear blinked in surprise, did she make it vanish? She looked at her hand, opening and closing it.

"Hn"

Linear looked towards Kai who held the chocolate in her face, Linear reached out to grab it, but Kai retracted it away. "No chocolate for you just yet. I'll give it back to you **after** the meeting."

"B-b-but _Kaaaaiii_…I like chocolate…"

"I know you do, but not now." And to solidify his statement, he placed the bar in his own book bag. Linear watched with a sorrowful expression as the bar disappeared from her view. She felt Mattie place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Lin, look at it this way, it's in _his_ book bag." Instantly Linear's face brightened up at the thought. Matilda was right, there was a plus side to Kai taking her chocolate. He was blessing it with his amazing-ness. Matilda let out a sigh as Linear vanished into her dream world where everything is laid out in a fairytale.

"Alright team!" Mr. Bradford stood in front of the teens a look of approval on his face, he was a tall man reaching about 6'5 with short, balding, dirty blonde hair, "I'm glad to see some old faces," He winked at Kai; Kai let out a low groan, this was what he hated about joining; Bradford relied on him to win **everything**. "and some new ones" Continued Bradford, "This year I'm hoping we'll make it to Nationals, and place a few more people in the top five. I just want all of you to know that practice starts this Wednesday." Bradford stopped and nodded his head at Linear who had her hand raised, "Go ahead Lin."

"Do we get new swim suits?"

"Probably; why, don't like the old ones?"

Linear shook her head, "The girl's uniform was nice, it's just…do the guys _have_ to wear the Speedos? It looks funny…"

A round of giggles from most of the girls could be heard. Kai rolled his eyes, another reason why he didn't want to join. He hated the guy's swimsuit.

"Calm down ladies, let's be adults about this. And yes Lin, the guy's **have** to wear the Speedos. It helps them swim faster. And boys, I highly recommend you shave your legs, the hairs slow you down for those of you who don't know."

Kai smirked at Linear's comment, "I hate guys with hairy legs…it looks weird…and it probably feels weird too!"

"If you want Lin, I'll let you feel mine" Tala offered, pulling his pant leg up.

"Ewww! Gross Tala! I don't want to feel that! Put it away, you're going to traumatize me!"

Kai chuckled, but didn't give his two cents on the conversation.

"Alright, well, that's it." He turned towards Julia, "I'm guessing you want to be manager again this year right?"

"Right"

"Okay, you're manager. I need you to stay after school so I can give you the draft of the schedule. I need the hard copy typed and turned in to me by the end of this week."

"Got cha!"

"Okay, team dismissed."

As the students filed out, an excited chatter followed them. Kai pulled his book bag towards him, guess he was going to swim again this year. He felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned and found Linear staring up at him with her large golden eyes. He raised a brow, "What?"

"Gimme" She stated as she extended her hands out. It took Kai a while to realize that he had taken her chocolate at the beginning of the meeting. He fished it out of his book bag and placed it on her open palm. A smile broke out on her face, she turned and headed out the door, the chocolate bar between her teeth. Kai shook his head, he felt bad for the teachers she had next.

* * *

Linear examined her half eaten chocolate bar. "Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah"

"Wouldn't it be cool if I could have _two_ chocolate bars?"

"Not really, why…oh no! You are **not** allowed to duplicate that bar! You don't even have the degree that says it's legal to do those things!"

Linear grinned, "But magic doesn't need a license…I think…oh well! Now, ahem…"

…

Matilda stared at Linear, who stared at the bar of chocolate, before smiling sheepishly at no one in particular, "I can't think of a rhyme…"

If Matilda had expected that, she probably wouldn't have fallen on the ground in exasperation, "Well, I'm not the magical person…witch…whatever you are! You come up with something."

"Umm…something that has two in it…"

Matilda let out a fake yawn, "Anytime Linear, I do have a life to live ya know?"

"Okay! Okay! I got it! I have one, but I want two! Let's duplicate this chocolate…for me…and you?" She rhymed uncertainly. Matilda raised a brow as she stared at the chocolate bar. The two friends waited but nothing happened.

"Ummm…well, that didn't work" Stated Linear as she took a bite of her chocolate. After she took a bite, the same piece she bit off reappeared again. Matilda leaned away in surprise. Linear's mouth fell open, her chocolate falling to the ground in the process.

"Did you see that Mattie?"

"I think so"

"Did I actually do something that worked?"

"Technically…you asked for two…not a chocolate that regenerates itself…"

"Whoa…" Linear took another bite and watched as the bitten piece reappeared. "That…is…so…_cool_…"

Matilda couldn't help but agree, a never ending chocolate bar sounded pretty good.

--

"Too…much…choco…late…ugh…" Groaned Linear as she slumped down, her back slouched against the fence, the same half eaten chocolate bar in one hand, while the other rubbed against the aching stomach. "Ugh…I don't feel too good…" Linear slid more towards the ground until she was flat on her back, her bar of chocolate sitting loosely on her palm.

"Ugh! Lin?! What is it this time?! Last time you had to sit out of practice because you got knocked out with a tennis ball, what could be wrong with you this time?!" Emily yelled in agitation as she approached the collapsed girl. She stared at Linear's pained look and towards the chocolate bar in her hands. Emily raised a brow, "How many did you eat?"

"Ugh…"

"I can't believe you!" Emily looked around and spotted Matilda coming out of the girl's changing room, swinging her racket. "Mattie! Come here for a sec! We've got an issue!"

Matilda raised a brow but approached Emily, understanding the "issue" as she spotted Linear sprawled on the ground, her arm raised up in the air clutching the bar that Emily tried to pry off the girl's fingers.

"Let go Linear! This is the cause of your stomach ache!"

"Ugh…"

"Let go!"

"Ugh…"

"I said **let go**!"

"Ugh…!"

Matilda stood towering over Linear, shaking her head in disappointment. The girl was clearly in pain but she still managed to hold a firm grip on the bar.

"Linear!"

"Ugh…"

"I am team captain! I can take you off the team!"

"Ugh…!"

"Fine! Maybe I won't take you off but I'll do something much worst if you don't let go the bar!"

"Ugh…!"

Matilda took hold of Emily's hand, "I'll handle this Em; you just go check on the other girls."

Emily huffed but took Matilda's advice and marched towards the other girls. Linear's hand dropped limply back down towards the ground. Matilda looked pityingly at Linear.

"Maybe a never ending chocolate bar isn't as good as it sounds."

"Ugh…"

"Maybe you can undo it"

"Ugh…"

Matilda blew on her bangs, "Come on, I'll help you to the infirmary…again…"

"Ugh…"

Matilda bent down and carried most of Linear's weight as they walked slowly towards the infirmary. On the way there they spotted the track team warming up.

"Ugh…"

Matilda rolled her eyes, "Not now Lin, besides I don't see him"

"Ugh!"

"What?!"

"What happened to you?"

Matilda spun around, ignoring Linear's groans. She smiled sheepishly at Kai who stood arms crossed in a manner full of authority.

"Umm…well…you see…"

Kai raised a brow and lowered his gaze towards the chocolate bar in Linear's hands.

"Is that the same chocolate bar Tala gave her?"

"Uh…_no_…it's…it's another one…yeah…another one"

Kai raised a brow, "No it isn't." He took hold of the chocolate bar, yanking it but in vain. Linear wouldn't let go the bar.

"Linear, give it to me."

"Ugh…"

Matilda rolled her eyes, "Not again, look Kai, Lin's not feeling too good. I'm taking her to the infirmary."

Kai stared at the small girl in doubt. Linear's petite form almost matched Matilda's except for the fact that Linear was a head taller. "I don't think you two will make it"

Matilda glared, "Well then why don't you take her!"

Kai snorted, "And have her puke on me? No thanks"

"Whoa!" Yelled out Matilda, bending her knees in order to support the rest of Linear's weight; "Lin! A little help here?! You don't weigh like a feather you know!"

"Ugh…"

Kai watched on amused, a smirk on his face. He shook his head and took hold of the orange haired female, carrying her bridal style. Matilda gave him a grateful look.

"Ugh…" Linear mumbled something else but the pair couldn't decipher it.

Kai let out a sigh, "Since I'm already holding her, I might as well take her."

"You go and do that! Thanks a bunch Kai! Feel better Linear!"

"UGH!"

"Quit complaining Lin, Mattie couldn't have made it without collapsing. Man, how much do you weigh?"

"Ugh…"

Kai shook his head and walked towards the infirmary, the pained female in his arms.

--

When the pair had arrived, the nurse was out. Kai placed Linear on the bed and tried to take the bar away from her but Linear held on.

"Lin, give it to me."

"Ugh…"

"I just want to see if it expired."

"Ugh…"

"_Linear Ferdinand_"

"Ugh…"

Kai let out a defeated sigh and took a seat on the provided chair. Linear rolled up into a ball, securing the chocolate in between her body and hand. Kai leaned on the chair and stared around the room, he didn't want to leave the girl in the condition she was in just in case she needed to go to the restroom to puke.

"…Kai…"

Kai turned his head to the girl and smirked, "So you can talk now huh?"

"Hmm…can you leave?"

"Why?"

"Just because…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"If you don't give a better excuse I ain't budging."

"Please?"

"Hn"

Linear let out a defeated sigh and closed her eyes, mumbling something that Kai couldn't catch. Linear took the bar out of its hiding place and placed it beside her, Kai went to reach out for it but retracted his hand when the bar began to glow. Kai furrowed his brows before rubbing his eyes.

When he looked back he nearly fell out of his chair, the bar of chocolate had morphed into a small chocolate blob monster that was snarling at him.

"What the—"

"Ugh…" Groaned Linear; that was not what she wanted the chocolate to do. The chocolate blob turned towards its creator, its small chocolate mouth opening to let out a feeble roar. Kai placed his hands in front of him, getting up slowly.

"Don't move Lin…that thing could be deadly."

Linear ignored him and let out a low groan, followed by some incoherent rambling. The next thing he knew he was inhaling a puff of smoke. The door to the infirmary opened and the nurse walked through. By the time the nurse had noticed the pair the smoke had cleared so the nurse was staring at Kai as if he had lost his mind. He was swatting the air as if fighting off a hoard of flies. She stared at Linear on the bed and back towards Kai.

"Is something wrong?"

Kai turned and let out an embarrassed cough but quickly diverted his attention towards Linear and the miniature chocolate monster. He stared confusingly at the melted chocolate bar and towards Linear who was sleeping soundlessly. He turned towards the nurse and gave her a confused look. The nurse in return gave him a stern one.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't allow eating in the infirmary. I have to ask you to clean up the chocolate mess you made."

Kai opened and closed his mouth and pointed at the puddle. He let out a defeated sigh and walked towards the cabinet to grab a paper towel.

What just happened?

* * *

**TK:** Well, after an unanimous review...I've written the next chapter! Well...I've had this sitting on my computer for a few days now, but I wanted to post a chapter for WIN and LOBC first...but I'm lacking in the inspiration department...sadly...

But other than that, I hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks to:

**XxXTwilight-SinXxX**- Thanks for the compliment!

**Starlightmonkey**- Well, here it is! Hoped you liked it!

**Fish and Chips**- Thanks for the compliment! I LOVE your fics just so you know! They're amazing!

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**- That is so nice of you! I think I already said it once, but you made my day when I read your review! That was really sweet!

**R. Voltaire**- Glad it is to your liking! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Sinning Angel**- Thanks! I try to make my fics as interesting as they can get! -grins-

**lilmissdutchess**-haha! -blushes- I'm glad you think so highly of me. And yeah, I come up with ideas for my fics when I'm in class...mostly when I'm taking quizzes or exames...it's really weird. Maybe that's why I have a lack of inspiration...I don't have school...

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**- Oh, she'll continue to make things go 'Boom!'

**rebelmewpheonix**- -grins- The reviewers have spoken so I have written! Lol

**FairyDyris**- Don't worry there will be more!

**Sharingan Fox**- Well, I don't know if I want her to be a witch...maybe just a plain magical girl...haha...hmm...

**darkxXxflames**- true...but the difference would be Avalon attracts danger...and Linear...well, she makes them -sweat drops-

**Tsa-chan**- Okay! I'll continue! -grins-

**GoddessPhoenix3173**- I don't know if I will do pairings...I was kinda thinking so and I was also thinking to just leave it as it is, with Lin having a crush on Kai...but I don't know yet, I might do pairings...hmm

**niki-the-polkadot**- yeah, it is different. i wanted to try something different and work from there. So I hoping this will turn out good!

**Dark Angelic Wolf**-Don't cry!! See?! I continued it! See?!

**LadyAmazon**-Haha! Yeah, that's why I started this fic also, I wanted to try something with magic involved...but I also have other fics to think about...-sigh- I love complicating my life...

**And to the other readers out there! Thanks for taking the time to read it!**


	3. Seeing is Believing

**Seeing is Believing**

"A—little—more—far—ther!" Linear panted as she came to a stumbling halt by the water fountain, her lithe frame looming over it. She brushed the beads of rolling sweat from her brow before leaning down to quench her dry, aching throat. When she had satisfied her thirst, she wiped the corners of her mouth with her hand and jogged her way to the field. Matilda was already there, standing by the pole-vault with the stick in hand, Tala sitting besides her looking annoyed as ever.

Linear glanced around her and when the coast was clear she made her way towards the students waiting to do the 100-meter dash, when:

"Linear! Come over here for a second!"

Linear flinched and stomped her foot on the ground. Dang it! She thought she wasn't going to get caught. She let out a sigh and turned around, jogging towards Mr. Crawford—the track coach. She looked at the nearly balding, skinny man with resigned eyes, "Yes Crawford…" She mumbled, already knowing what he was going to ask her to do. Crawford looked at his clipboard, "I want you to _attempt_ to do the hurdles again."

Linear gave him a look of disbelief, "But Crawford! You know I can't jump that high! I have short legs! I'll _fall_! You saw me last year! I was **horrible**!"

Crawford raised a brow signaling for Linear to get ready. Linear grumbled as she ran towards the front, counting down the seconds towards her humiliation.

Matilda let out a sigh as she watched Linear position herself for the start. Tala turned his head towards Matilda's sigh, a brow raised as he spotted Linear and the hurdles in front of her.

"This is gonna be good" He muttered mostly to himself as he got up to get a better look at the scene that was to unfold before him. Matilda rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips, "True…but she could have improved from last year."

Tala snorted, "I highly doubt that—oh look! She's starting."

--

Crawford held his stopwatch in his hand, the clipboard in the other. All the track students had lined up in order to watch the neon-orange haired girl attempt the hurdles. Some already had grins plastered on their faces, the memory of last year's attempt still fresh in their mind.

"On your marks!" Yelled Crawford; Linear bounced on her toes, "Get set!" She licked her lips, the sweat rolling off her face, "Go!" Without a second thought she ran towards the hurdles at an incredible speed. Crawford was nodding his head in approval as he watched the time. When Linear was close enough to the hurdles, she stopped suddenly, placing both hands on the hurdles and climbing over. She did that for the second one she came across.

Crawford stared at the girl in bewilderment, the class surrounding him laughing uncontrollably. He rubbed his temples, "Linear!" He called out. Linear paused from hopping over the hurdle to regard Crawford, "Yes sir?!"

"What are you doing?" He asked; his hands on his hips. Linear glanced around herself, "Attempting the hurdles sir!" She saluted at him. Crawford shook his head, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Linear."

"I know sir!" She exclaimed, a goofy grin on her face. "I think you should send me back to do the 100-meter dash!"

Crawford shook his head, a smile on his face. "Fine Linear, have it your way, get back over there and do your dash"

"Yes!" Screamed Linear; punching the air at the same time. She grinned sheepishly before running off towards her designated area. The rest of her fellow dashers following shortly after.

--

Kai grunted as he stretched the muscles in his arms and legs. He shook himself off and walked towards the hurdles a smirk on his face. Linear's second attempt was just as funny as the first where she slid under them instead of going over them. Kai's gaze transfixed themselves on the bundle of energy, his eyes narrowing as the memory of the previous day flashed through his mind. He had to remember to ask her about it.

"Kai! You're up!" Crawford called out. Kai nodded his head and readied himself, his posture effortless.

"Ready!" Kai moved his head from side to side to get the kinks out of it. "Get set!" His breathing became even and low, his eyes on the hurdles. "GO!"

--

Linear had to force her mouth closed with her hand and wipe the corners of it just incase she had drool there. Her bright golden eyes followed as Kai leaped in the air and over the hurdles, she let out a dreamy sigh, her eyes twinkling.

She clasped her hand, her eyes directed to sky, "One day…one day we'll be MARRIED!!" She yelled aloud.

"Linear, get your head outta the clouds! You're up next!" Teased the white haired male who went by the name of King. Linear turned her dazed face around and regarded him like an idiot who regards air. King shook his head, "Linear, Linear, Linear…sometimes I wonder about you…"

Linear shook her head from her daydream thoughts, "What?" She asked, more like herself. King sighed and pointed to the starting line, "You're up."

"Oh! I'm up?! I'm up!" She exclaimed in an excited manner. King rolled his eyes and directed a first year with the stop watch, "Get ready to time her" He commanded. The first year male, with large round glasses and ruffled brown hair, nodded his head vigorously, not wanting to get on the bad side of the elder teen. King turned back to Linear, "Alright, you ready Lin?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She responded back, itching to start already. King nodded his head and began his countdown.

--

Tala planted the pole firmly on the ground and leaped in the air and over the bar, landing on the soft cushion provided. He grinned at his fellow pole-vaulters victoriously as if he won some grand prize. A blonde teen whose spiky hair just puffed out like no other rolled his eyes. "Let me show you how it's done Tala" The teen challenged. Tala held his hands to show the way, "Go for it Mystel"

Matilda rolled her eyes at the male competition in front of her. It was all about male pride and testosterone in fields like these. If she didn't like sports so much she wouldn't even be here. She crossed her arms and stared dully as Mystel made it over the bar in a graceful manner, Tala commenting that he could do better. Thus the hogging of the stick began. She let out a sigh and made her way over to the dashers, spotting Linear jogging back towards the gathered teens, returning from her sprint.

Matilda jogged to meet her.

"Lin! Lin!" She called out, Linear spun around looking for the voice until she spotted Matilda waving towards her. She grinned beamingly and ran towards her, ignoring King completely. King threw his hands in the air and told another kid to take the sprint. Linear tackled Matilda to the floor grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Guess what Mattie?!" She asked excitedly.

"I'm guessing you're going to get your heavy body off me before I suffocate."

"No! That's not it! We have swimming tomorrow!"

Matilda tried to pry the girl off her, "Linear, I'm serious, you're really heavy. Get off!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Linear sat up and smiled sheepishly. Matilda rolled her eyes, "What's this about swimming again?"

"It's tomorrow! You know what that means?!"

"We swim?" She asked, unsure where Linear was taking this.

"Exactly! And you know what else?"

Matilda thought about it, side glancing at Kai who stood next to Crawford nodding every now and then. And then it clicked, she grinned at Linear, "It means that you get to see Kai in his speedo!"

Linear turned crimson and made sure her nose wasn't bleeding before she slapped Matilda, "NOOOO!! That's not it!!" She screamed, her face beginning to resemble a tomato. Matilda held her sides as she laughed at Linear's embarrassed form, it seemed her face couldn't hold the blush down so it spread towards her neck and continued down.

"Mattie!! How could you think of something like that?!" She exclaimed; continuously shaking her head to rid herself of the image of Kai in a speedo. "Ahhhh!!" She screamed aloud, causing everyone to turn to her. She spotted the reason for her scream look her way with a raised brow, causing her to 'eep' and bury her face. Matilda was on the grass laughing with the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Linear! Linear!" She panted, patting her friend on the back, "I was just teasing you! So what's so exciting—haha—about swimming tomorrow?"

Linear peaked between her fingers, her golden orbs narrowing, "I'm not gonna tell you anymore." She huffed and hid her face once more.

"Come on Lin! I was just kidding!"

Liner peeked between her fingers again, "That wasn't very nice" And she hid herself once more. Matilda rolled her eyes, "Don't take it so personally Linear, so what's so exciting about tomorrow?"

"I won't tell you" She mumbled in her hands. Matilda let out a sigh, "Fine, I don't want to know anymore."

"No!" Exclaimed Linear; removing her hands from her face, which had begun to return to room temperature. "I'll tell you!" She exclaimed. Matilda rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "We get to see our new swim uniforms!!"

Matilda's eye twitched, she raised her hand and balled it into a fist, and bonked Linear on the head, "Linear Fernandez, what is up with you and uniforms? Is it some kind of weird obsession you have?" Matilda asked, staring at Linear who was nursing her bump, tears on the side of her eyes.

"No…I just love uniforms. They're always so cute!" she squealed. Matilda rolled her eyes and stood up, helping Linear as well.

"Hey—wait—for—me!"

The pair turned to find a navy haired teen with a red cap on running towards them. Linear grinned and waved enthusiastically at the male.

"Tyson!! Hello there!" Linear screamed. Tyson grinned and stopped in front of them, completely out of breath.

"Man—I—didn't—think—I'd—finish—"

"Finish what?" Asked Matilda.

"Running—the—mile—" he panted, dropping to his knees. Matilda stared blankly at Tyson.

"You were the last one again huh?"

Tyson nodded his head, "Yeah—but—only—three—seconds—after—Tommy" He panted. Linear furrowed her brows, "But Tommy has a broken leg. He was walking the whole time."

Matilda looked at Tyson in exasperation, while Tyson smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well…Tommy walks pretty fast. I think he's faking his broken leg. Plus I had to stop a few times." He argued.

"Or you just suck at running." Deadpanned Matilda.

Just then, Raul snuck up on the trio, grabbing Linear around the neck and messing with her already messy hair.

"Say uncle Lin!"

"Hey! That's hurts Raul!"

"Say uncle!"

"Raul!"

"No, uncle!"

"Raul, stop it!"

"Say uncle"

"Okay, okay, uncle! Uncle!"

Raul grinned and released Linear who glared up at him, her hair looking as if it was struck by lightening. He laughed at her, before grabbing her in a tight hug. Linear grabbed his arm to release her, but it was futile.

"Raul! What are you doing?! You're going to squish the organs outta me!"

Raul smirked, "That's highly impossible Lin"

"No it's not! I bet the Incredible Hulk can!"

"Do I look like the Incredible Hulk?"

"No! But you never know!" She argued, nodding her head in a sure manner.

"I'm starving you guys. When does track end?"

Raul shook his head, "Not for another hour."

Tyson groaned, collapsing on the floor, "No! I'm going to die of starvation! Please tell my grandfather that I'll miss him, and tell him that I was the one who ate the last cookie before dinner! Tell my other friends that I'll miss them and I appreciate them for sticking by my side! And tell Kai I'm sorry I wasn't able to repay him all the money that I borrowed so I could buy some food! And—"

"Alright! I think we get it Tyson!" Yelled Matilda so she could be heard over Tyson's wailing. Linear shook her head a frown on her face, "Poor Tyson, he's dieing you guys. What can we do?" She asked, sincerely concerned. Raul and Matilda turned towards Linear, staring at her, waiting for her to turn to them and say: 'just kidding! I know Tyson was faking it all along' but when it never came, they both simultaneously shook their heads.

"Oh! I got it!" Exclaimed Linear, running towards the gates where the book bags were huddled against one another. She began fishing for something and when she caught it she ran back towards them, waving a granola bar at them.

"Tyson! Tyson! You don't have to die! I've got you some food! I'll save you Tyson!" She exclaimed sliding towards the fallen teen and picking him up, shoving the granola bar into his hands. Tyson began crying, "Linear, you're my best friend! My savior! When everyone turned away, you were there for me! Thank you! Thank you! I owe you one!"

Linear grinned and patted Tyson on the head, "Don't worry about it Tyson, I couldn't just let you die like that. That would so terrible! What would your grandpa say?! He would be devastated!"

Kai walked towards the group a brow raised. He shook his head, it seemed Tyson was faking his death again and Linear was saving his life…again. He rubbed his temples, sometimes he wondered if they were some distant cousins whose parents have never met. Linear was adopted, so it could be a possibility.

Raul looked up and waved at Kai, "Hey Kai! Lin just saved Tyson's life!" he teased. Kai smirked, "Really? Too bad, she should have just left him there to see how long it would take before his stomach ate him."

Linear furrowed her brows, "That can't happen can it?" She asked, looking at her friends. Matilda grinned, "Of course not Lin! But for Tyson's sake, it just could…"

"Hey!" Grumbled Tyson, plopping the final piece of the granola bar into his mouth. "That's not a cool thing to say."

Kai grunted, folding his arms, "And what would you know about being cool or not?"

"Are you calling me a loser?" Challenged Tyson.

Kai scoffed, "How can I if you already are one?"

"Hey!"

"That's not very nice Kai" Stated Linear shaking her head at him. Kai rolled his eyes. The whistle blew and the teens all began walking towards Crawford, with Linear bring up the rear because she had to stop and tie her shoes. Kai stopped momentarily, hoping to use this time to ask her what exactly happened the other day.

Linear smiled at Kai as she ran up next to him. The pair walked towards Crawford together.

"Hey Lin…" Kai started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning her head towards him, tilting it slightly to the side.

"Umm…do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Linear placed a finger on her chin as she thought, "Yup! I remember!"

"Tell me" Kai commanded.

"Well…I had too much of my everlasting chocolate, so I couldn't play tennis. Mattie was going to take me to the infirmary but then you did instead! And then I went home when I felt all better!"

Kai pursed his lips, "Do you remember what happened to your chocolate?" He asked, glancing at her from the side.

"Yup! It melted." She stated in a know-it-all-tone. Kai bit his inner cheek, "Do you know what happened to it before that?"

"Yeah! I bit it!" She stated. Kai rubbed his temples, "No, I mean…do you remember it turning into a…into a…chocolate blob monster?" He asked slapping himself mentally for sounding so stupid.

"Sure I do." Stated Linear with a grin. Kai turned to her, his eyes wide, "You do?!"

"Yeah! It was like 'roar'" She imitated, holding her hands out in front of her to look like claws. Kai blinked and shook his head. He was definitely losing it.

"And then it was like blop, blop, roar!" Linear continued. Kai shook his head, "You're right Lin. I am losing my mind. What was I thinking?" You know it's bad when Linear was making fun of you.

Linear tilted her head, "You're not losing your mind! I believe you!" She comforted. Kai let out a sigh, he was definitely losing it.

"Thanks Lin…I'm glad you do" He stated, playing along with the girl. Linear laughed and ran off, her arms spread out wide to look as if she were pretending to be an airplane. Kai shook his head, a smile on his face.

--

"Vrooom" Sounded Linear, "flying" in circles around Matilda who had a grin on her face.

"So what did Kai want?"

Linear slowly came to a stop, "He wanted to know if I saw the chocolate blob monster!"

"Huh?"

Linear placed a finger on her chin, "I tried to make the chocolate normal again…but it turned into a blob monster. Kai saw it!"

Matilda's eyes popped right out of their sockets the same time her mouth crashed onto the ground, "W-w-what?! H-he…y-you…what did he say?!"

Linear placed her hands on her hips, standing on her tip toes as well; "He said that he must be insane, but I said he wasn't!"

"So does he know?"

Linear furrowed her brows, "Ummm…I'm not sure…maybe" She stated, spreading her arms once more and running around making 'vroom' sounds. Matilda shook her head, glancing at Kai and letting out a sigh, hopefully he **does** think he had gone mental for the sake of preserving Linear's secret.

* * *

"Ugh! Why do we have to walk home?! WHY?!" Groaned Tyson, dragging his feet as he walked and wiping the sweat that started to form on his forehead. Linear walked happily beside him, swinging her arms as she hummed a merry tune. Tyson looked over towards her, glowering.

"Why are you in such a happy mood? We just finished with track."

Linear glanced at him, her golden irises twinkling, "Well, my mommy is going to make enchiladas and then she's gonna bake brownies when she comes home!!" Linear exclaimed. Tyson had begun to form drool on the side of his mouth.

"That's sounds so good. I wish I could eat that."

Linear smiled, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Really?! Oh man, I can't though…I have kendo practice after school with grandpa…"

"Oh…that's too bad, maybe next time!"

"Definitely Lin! Alright, see ya tomorrow!" Tyson waved goodbye as he ran off in the direction of his home. Linear waved back before skipping home, humming a happy tune once more.

* * *

Julia took a deep breath as sat in front of her desk, her homework assignment in front of her. Nothing was going to interrupt her, it was homework time. She needed to finish this assignment, no noise, nothing.

"Good—"

"RAUL!! STOP IT!! THAT'S MINE!!"

"Come get it Lin! Come on! You can do it! Higher! Higher!"

Julia cringed; her right brow twitching in annoyance and anger. "ARGH!" She screamed, getting up suddenly and striding towards the door, opening it with an extreme force.

"STOP IT!!" She yelled. Raul, who was holding Linear's teddy bear in the air with one arm while the other was placed on her head, stopping her from getting any closer to him, turned the same exact time Linear did, her arms outstretched trying to grab a hold of Mr. Grizzle.

Julia glared at the pair, folding her arms across her chest; "_Raul_" She started in a deadly tone that had him swallowing a fearful lump, "—give Linear back her bear…_**now**_." Raul dropped the bear instantly into Linear's open arms. Linear cuddled Mr. Grizzle like it was her lifeline.

"Now, will you two please return to your **own** bedrooms and KEEP QUIET?!"

Linear pouted, "He started it!" She pointed an accusing finger at Raul who gave her a look of disbelief. Julia held her hands up, "I don't care who started it I just want you two to stop. I'm trying to do my homework! Now, go on." She stated in a mother like tone. Raul rolled his eyes, walking towards his bedroom while Linear began whining about why she had to go to her room when she didn't do anything wrong.

Julia let out an exasperated sigh, sometimes she wondered if **she** was the only one in the house whose mind was aligned with their age!

--

Linear was still grumbling to herself and Mr. Grizzle even when she shut the door to her room.

"Raul can be so mean sometimes huh Mr. Grizzle? Taking you like that and dangling you in the air! What was he thinking?! He could have dropped you and given you a concussion! Or worst…" She whispered the last part, glancing at the teddy bear who sat on her bed, fearful that Mr. Grizzle might hear the last part. She didn't want that now, he was probably already traumatized as it is. Linear patted Mr. Grizzle's head, "Don't worry Mr. Grizzle, I won't let him do that to you again! I promise!" She grinned before diving under her bed and pulling out a yellow book with a shaded witch on a broomstick on the front. The title read: 'Creating a Perfect Spell for Dummies' Linear smiled and opened up the book to where she left off.

"Okay! Chapter ten: Spell Chanting…hmm…maybe this could help me. Alright, let's see what it says: Step one…think of what you want." Linear closed her eyes momentarily before opening them, "Okay! Got it! Step two: Obtain an incombustible object…" Linear looked around her room muttering 'incombustible'.

"Ah-ha! Incombustible! A sock is incombustible right?" Linear placed the sock down, "Step three: Create a spell (For help creating a spell refer to chapter three: creating spells)" Linear grinned, "I don't need that! I know how to cast my own spells! I just need to know how to make it work!" She returned to the book, "Step four: Chant your spell. Chant until object begins transformation." Linear looked at the sock and picked it up, "Okay, simple enough. Step five: Remember to keep image in mind. Okay! I think I got it!"

Linear cleared her throat and held the sock out in front of her, "Okay! I need a writing utensil so let's turn this stripped sock into a pencil!"

…

…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!

--

Julia jumped from her seat, nearly falling over. She ran out of her room and towards Linear's, meeting Raul halfway. The twins gave each other stunned looks before banging on Linear's door.

"Linear?! Linear?!" Called Raul in a panic.

"Linear! Open the door this instant! Or else I'm telling mom!" Julia threatened.

The siblings went tense when they heard a wailing noise coming from inside. No sooner had the wailing sounded; their tense forms went back to pounding the door.

"Linear! Linear! Are you alright?!" Called Julia, panic striking her voice. "Linear please! Open the door!"

They heard a click. The twins stepped away, holding their breath as the door opened.

Linear stood before them covered in…pencil shaving? Julia gaped at the girl, "Linear, what happened?"

Linear whose face was tear stained wailed out holding up an armless Mr. Grizzle in one arm while the other held up his detached arm.

Raul's jaw dropped to the floor. What the Hell happened? Linear continued to crying, mumbling as she cried. Julia placed a hand on each shoulder, "Linear, Linear listen to me…what happened?"

Linear sniffed, "I—I—I just wanted a PENCIL—WAAAHHH—a-a-and Mr. Grizzle lost an ARM—WAAAAHHHH"

Julia was speechless. She didn't know what to do. How could wanting a pencil cause a stuff bear to lose an arm? It was impossible!

Raul began fishing in his pockets for something and when he found it he grinned holding it in front of Linear, "Here Lin! A pencil! Here, take it!"

Linear grabbed the pencil with the hand holding the arm, sniffing. "What about M-M-Mr. Gr-Grizzle?! He's ARMLESS!! WAAAHHHH"

Julia flinched back, "Okay! Okay! Stop crying! Here! Let me take Mr. Grizzle and I'll fix him!"

Linear stopped and looked up at Julia, her golden eyes shining, "Y-you'd that for _me_?!" Linear squeaked. Julia nodded her head taking the bear and his arm in her hands and cradling it. "Yes, Lin…now, I want you to clean up your room and wait downstairs okay?"

Linear nodded her head and walked back into her bedroom. Raul glanced at Julia while pointing at the pencil shaving room, "How the—" Julia shook her head, "It's best to leave some things unanswered…"

* * *

**TK:** There you have it! Chapter three!! Now all I have to do is update my other story that hasn't been updated for almost a month or two...heh...

Thanks to...

**niki-the-polkadot**

**LadyAmazon**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Sinning Angel**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**

**FairyDyris**

**Blizter's demonic spirit**

**darkxXxflames**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Tsa-chan**

**Dark Angelic Wolf**

**Starlightmonkey**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**And to the the rest of the readers out there!! Thank you!!**


	4. Probability vs Fate

**Probability vs. Fate**

"So her room was covered in…pencil shavings?" Kai asked, glancing at Raul from the side wearily. Raul nodded his head, "Yeah, it was weird. I mean, how the heck can you cover a room with pencil shavings? It's impossible!" He exclaimed, turning to Kai in hopes that he would have the answer. Kai shrugged his shoulder, "It's Linear; anything is possible with that girl."

Raul nodded his head reluctantly, "I guess. But man, you should have seen her. Do you remember that bear you gave her a long time ago?"

Kai raised a brow, "Mr. Grizzle?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one. She managed to detach one of his arms. She was crying as if someone close to her died. It was crazy!"

Kai shook his head, "I can't believe she still has that. I gave that to her when…on her tenth birthday? That was _way_ long ago."

Raul nodded his head, "Yeah, but Lin's like a little kid you know? She loves that bear a lot. She was pacing and everything! I felt like I was in the waiting room of a hospital."

Kai chuckled, "Well what can I say? She's **your** sister."

Raul sighed, "Yeah, but…sometimes I wonder about her."

"Well hold that thought cause here she comes now."

The pair stopped in the middle of the hall, watching as Linear skipped her way towards the pair, a big grin on her face.

"Hello brother dear! Hello Kai!" She waved, halting in front of them. Raul smirked, "Not sad anymore about Mr. Grizzle?" Linear shook her head, "Nope! Julia made him good as new! Did you hear about Mr. Grizzle's accident Kai?" Linear asked turning towards him. Kai smirked, "Yeah, Raul said you tore his arm off."

Linear gaped at the pair, horrified that they would think such a horrible thought. She loved Mr. Grizzle more than anything in world—besides Kai, but they don't know that. And they will never know that.

"What?! Nuh-uh! I did no such thing!"

"Then what happened Lin?" Raul asked, folding his arms across his chest. Linear stared up at them, her eyes widening. "It was horrible! He was in harms range when the sock exploded!"

"Huh?" Both boys asked simultaneously. Linear nodded her head, "Yeah! The sock that was supposed to be a pencil! It exploded and Mr. Grizzle got in the way! His arm flew up in the air and came down with a silent 'plop'! It was the most horrifying thing I had ever witnessed!" She exclaimed. Both males exchanged confused glances. Kai turned back towards Linear, "Lin, are you playing with your chemical set again?"

"Nope! I was turning socks into pencils!"

"_Right_" Both males responded slowly and unsurely. Sometimes it was best to agree with Linear rather than to argue with her. It saves time from getting even more confused than you already are. The three teens stood in the middle of the hallway awkwardly, waiting for the other to make a move.

Linear blinked up that boys, "Well…umm…I'm gonna go now! Mattie's waiting for me on the rooftop with Tyson! Bye-bye!"

The boys watched as Linear began skipping away, making sharp turn at the corner and vanishing from sight. The males looked at each other before continuing their walk towards the back of the school, starting a conversation about the stack of history homework they had received.

--

Linear poked her head out of the door and glanced around, furrowing her brows when she didn't spot her targets.

"BOO!" Whispered Tyson; causing Linear to scream. Tyson, hanging upside down, laughed at Linear before sitting upright. Linear glared up at him, "That wasn't very nice Tyson! And where's Mattie?"

"Right here Lin." Linear glanced to Tyson's side to see Matilda sitting above the building as well. Linear grinned and walked towards the staircase next to the entrance to the school.

"What are you guys doing up here?" She asked. Tyson shrugged, shoving his sandwich in his mouth, "We wanted a change of view. So we said to ourselves, let's sit up here instead!"

Linear shook her head and took her bunny covered lunchbox out of her school bag. Tyson looked over her shoulder, "What cha got this time Lin? Wanna trade lunches with me?"

Linear huddled her lunchbox close to her chest, "Back off Tyson, I wanna see the goods before I make the trade."

Matilda stared at the pair, rolling her eyes as she took a bite into her apple.

"Can we trade now?"

"Not yet! I didn't even get to peek!"

"How 'bout now?"

"No! Hold on!"

"Now?"

"Tyson!" Yelled both Matilda and Linear; glaring slightly at the teen. Tyson smiled sheepishly, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll wait."

Just then the door opened, the three teens looked down to see Kenny's brown head. Tyson placed a finger on his lips the same time Matilda and Linear did.

Kenny, a short guy with tousseled brown hair, fixed the glasses on his head, "Hmmm…where could they have gone off to? This is our usual lunch spot. Gah! Did they change lunch spots without telling me?!" Kenny clutched his laptop and turned only to freeze before screaming aloud.

Matilda, Tyson, and Linear were hanging upside down, pulling on their eyes and lips, making weird faces at Kenny.

"Hahaha! You—haha—shoulda—hahaha—seen yourself—haha—Chief! Your face was—haha—PRICELESS!" Exclaimed Tyson, clutching his sides and his kicking his feet in the air as he continued laughing. Matilda and Linear clung onto each other as the tears of laughter continued to roll off their faces. Kenny clenched his fist, "Oh! That wasn't funny you guys! And what are you doing up there anyways?"

"Trying out our new lunch spot! Wanna try with us Chief Kenny! Haha!" Linear laughed patting a spot next to her. Kenny let out a sigh and began climbing the ladder, taking the seat Linear offered.

"You know you guys; this spot won't fit all of us."

Linear looked up from her juice box, "What'd ya mean? There's me, Mattie, Tyson, you, and Daichi…hey where is Daichi anyway?" Linear asked looking around her as if the short messy red head would pop out of nowhere.

Kenny placed his laptop down, "He's at his freshmen class meeting. Remember? He said he wanted to get more involved with the school so he became an active member for his freshmen class."

The other teens replied 'oh' simultaneously. Tyson stuffed a chocolate cupcake into his mouth, "I highly doubt he's gonna last a week in that club. He hates things like that."

Kenny nodded his head, typing rapidly on his computer, "I have to agree. I did an analysis run and came up with the percentage of the likelihood that Daichi would stay."

Matilda tilted her head, "And what's that?"

Kenny sighed, "A less than two percent. One-point-three to be exact." The rest of the group looked at each other in exasperation. And to emphasize Kenny's point the door slammed opened and a fuming Daichi appeared.

"Man! That was stupid! They wanted to—huh?" He asked himself as he noticed his usual lunch mates weren't present. "What the—where'd they go?"

"Look guys! Daichi's so short he can't even see us!" Mocked Tyson; grinning down at Daichi who tilted his head back towards the sound of Tyson's voice. Daichi glared at Tyson, "How am I supposed to know that you guys are up there huh?!"

"Maybe if you grew an inch or two you would've noticed." Tyson responded back. Daichi clenched his fist, a vein throbbing on the side of his head, "Come down here and say it to my face fatso!"

Tyson grew a vein as well, "What'd you say shrimp?"

"Why I outta—"

The other three began to ignore the bickering teens. Linear turned towards Kenny, ignoring the 'crash' in the background. "So Chief, can you analyze anything else with that?" Linear asked, looking at the laptop. Kenny shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, why? Do you want me to analyze something?"

Linear turned scarlet as she held her hand up in front of her, "What?! No! Of course not! Now why would you say that? I don't have a face that says that I want you to do something like that! Ha-ha. So don't worry about it because I don't want you to analyze anything! Heh-heh" She responded, grinning sheepishly. Matilda rolled her eyes, muttering a 'yeah right' under her breath.

Kenny shook his head, "If you wanted me to analyze the likelihood of you and Kai getting together all you had to do was ask."

Linear looked as if an alien landed in her front of her, the sounds of clanging fences and the boys yells could be heard in the background, "Wha-wha-WHAT?! Wha-wha-what'd ya m-mean?! I-I-I don't like Kai like th-th-that! Don't be silly!" She tried to deny, her reddening face clashing with the neon orange on her head.

The two boys below stopped fighting. They were tangled against one another. Daichi, who was clutching Tyson's mouth and spreading it wide open responded, "Yeah you do! It's so obvious!" Tyson nodded in agreement. Linear paled, "I-i-it is?" She squeaked. Kenny fixed his glasses, "Well, not really. But we hang around you almost all the time so it's more obvious to us." Matilda nodded her head in agreement. Linear looked as if she was going to faint.

"Here. Let me run a quick analysis."

Linear's eyes widened, "No! Don't do that Chief! I already know my chances with Kai are slim to none! Don't tell me the percentage!"

But it was too late; the computer had already begun the analysis. Linear hung her head in shame.

"Well, I have the percentage. Do you wanna hear it?" Chief asked. Linear let out a sigh, "I guess…might as well." Tyson and Daichi had joined the rest of the teens by now, all waiting to hear.

"Well, according to the analysis, the chances of you and Kai ever getting together is five-point-five percent. Six if you round up."

"Ouch" Came the response from everyone excluding Linear and Kenny. Linear let out a sigh, "Typical…but" She raised her head up, her fist clenched. Matilda rolled her eyes muttering a 'here we go again'. "That's how Fate works! Kai and I have to work against the odds in order to be together and live happily ever after!" She punched the air, pretending that fireworks were exploding in the background.

"Hey, can I have your cheese stick?" Daichi asked, bringing Linear back down to earth. She looked at her cheese stick in Daichi's hand and nodded, "Sure go ahead" And sat back down as if nothing happened.

Chief shook his head, "Linear, you're so strange. There is no such thing as Fate. The only reason why you have such a low chance is all in the stats. I'll tell you how I did it."

"You don't—" Started Linear, but Kenny ignored her.

"First I took each of your status, Kai's being a high popular one and yours being a…well I wouldn't say low but I wouldn't say middle either, so mid-lowish. Then I took a look at your likes; you liking to make things explode—"

"I do not!"

"—and doing rather fun childish things. Kai's likes are relaxing around and looking cool, calm, and collected. You know, almost on the verge of what adults like to do. And then I took the fact of how long you two have known each other: it being a total of eight years. That's way too long to even think about making something more of it. And then I took into consideration how you two interact with each other—"

"I think we get it Chief, they don't—" But Chief out spoke Tyson.

"—and the way you two interact is like brother and sister…in a weird kind of friend way, so there you have it. The reasons for the low percentage."

Linear blinked, looking as if she had not taken in a single word Kenny had said. She shook her head, "But that's what Fate wants us to think! I'll overcome every obstacle to be with my future husband!"

Kenny shook his head, "The likelihood of you and Kai marrying are even lower than you two getting together, you do know that, right Lin?" But Linear was no longer paying attention; she was already zapped into her dream world.

--

"Alright, alright! Next one…" Ray looked around from the table he was sitting at, "What about that one?" He asked pointing at Emily, who had the tennis schedule in her hand. Brooklyn, an orange haired male with aqua eyes and a piercing on his right ear nodded his head, "Emily?" Ray nodded. Brooklyn shook his head, "Not my type. She's all about technology and things scientific. I'm a more natural kind of guy. Max?" Max, a blonde haired male with blue eyes and freckles adorning his face shrugged, "She's okay. She's interested in sports other than tennis and she is pretty smart…so maybe for me. Tala?"

Tala raised a brow, "Really Max? You still have to ask? Well, fine, but no she's not my type. I want a girl who's more…I don't know…adventurous? Who isn't really all about her but is down to earth, you know? I mean the smart girls are cute but I wouldn't be able to keep up in their language of genius. Raul?"

Raul shook his head, "Nope. Not for me. She's got to be more suave and cool. She's got to be able to catch my eye the instant we meet. I wanna feel the chemistry you know? What about you Kai?"

Kai grunted, "No" And that was it. The rest of the males waited for an elaboration but received none. Ray shook his head, "Come on Kai, you've got to go deeper than that. Tell us why not. What's your type anyway?"

Kai shifted a bit, "I'm not interested in dating."

"We didn't ask you if you were interested we asked you what your type was!" Max exclaimed. Kai grunted, "That's none of your business."

"Come on Kai, we said ours." Tala punched his friend lightly in the arm. Kai glared back, "No one told you, you guys just volunteered."

"Why are you so defensive? You're not…you know…" Raul whispered, leaning his head low. Kai felt a brow twitch, "No, I'm not."

"Then tell us."

"Hn. Fine, if it'll get you off my back."

The males at the table leaned closer towards Kai, eager to hear what he had to say. Kai grunted, "I don't know."

It went deathly silent, except for the chatter from the other students on the other side.

"What?" Came the simultaneous blunt response from the males.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah, how can you not know? That's like…weird" Responded Raul. Kai shrugged, "I just don't okay? I'll tell you when I meet the girl."

"Oooohhhh, so Kai's the 'love-at-first-sight' kinda guy" Tala teased, nudging Kai with his elbow. Kai felt tempted to punch him but controlled himself.

"No, I'm not, I just don't know. Okay?" He responded, pushing Tala a bit back.

"Fine, fine. Let's play a new game: Find Kai a girl."

Kai glared at Tala who smirked, "Okay Kai, here's how we play. We point at a girl and you tell us if you're interested okay?"

Max furrowed his brow, "Hey, weren't we playing that game just now?"

Tala rolled his eyes, "That was for all of us. This is just for Kai, okay?"

Kai grunted, "I'm not playing—"

"That one?" Nodded Brooklyn towards a junior with long brown hair that had red highlights in them.

Raul squinted his eyes, "Hey, isn't that one Evan? The guy who calls himself a drag queen or something?

The rest of the guys turned towards the 'girl' that Brooklyn pointed out, squinting before reclining back in disgust.

Ray nodded his head, "Yeah, that's him. Nice going Brooklyn. I'm gonna tell him the next time I see him that you were hitting on him."

Brooklyn sneered, "I was not hitting on him. He looks like a girl from behind!"

"Enough!" Exclaimed Tala, "Let's just move on…how about…"

"Her?" Max pointed at the bubbly freshman girl who went by the name: Ming-Ming. She had bluish colored hair and bubblegum pink eyes. She was tan and very short.

Kai rolled his eyes, "I'm not playing this stupid game."

Tala grinned, "If you don't respond then we'll all assume you like her and one of us will go up to her and tell her that."

Kai growled, "You bastard…" before replying, "Pass"

Soon Kai found himself playing their stupid game the entire lunch period.

--

At the end of the day Linear and Matilda could be found in the swimming pool building, stretching. Linear examined her black practice swimsuit that had the school's wreath-like logo in the front, "When do you think Coach is gonna let us see our new uniforms?"

Matilda rolled her eyes; her position was sitting on the ground stretching. "I swear Lin, you and uniforms…"

Linear bended down and touched her toes, "But uniforms are so pretty."

"And boring"

"They can have all sorts of patterns and colors on them—"

"They make everyone look the same, no individuality—"

"And they come in different sizes—"

"They're so hideous looking—"

"Sometimes they can make people look ugly, or pretty, or drop dead gorgeous—"

"Who's drop dead gorgeous?"

The girls turned to find Tala walking towards them. Matilda cringed; the males **definitely** needed different uniforms.

Linear smiled, "You are" She teased. Tala smirked, pretending to flex his muscles, "Oh, I know Lin. You don't need to tell me that." Linear laughed. "Hey Tala! You wanna make a bet on how long Kai's gonna come?"

Tala narrowed his eyes, "No way! Last time I bet, I lost my chocolate bar!"

"I know! That's why I asked."

Matilda went into a fit of giggles as Tala looked at Linear in annoyance.

"That's not cool Lin." He responded.

"It's not my fault you always lose" She responded back. Tala felt a vein throb. "_Linear_"

"_Tala_" She imitated his tone, looking at him in a playful manner. Tala let out a sigh, "Lin…never mind. I can't bet cause I have nothing to bet on."

"No chocolate bars?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Tala shook his own, "No chocolate bars."

Óh…Kai's coming!" She exclaimed looking behind Tala. Tala turned and found himself shaking his head. _How does she do that? It's like she has some built-in-radar or something…_ He had no idea how right he was.

"Hi Kai!"

Kai nodded in response, feeling awkward walking in a Speedo. He stood next to Tala, aware of the female eyes watching him and his friends. He let out a sigh.

"Are you ready to swim?" Linear asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Kai smirked, Lin and Matilda were the only ones he felt comfortable around during swimming. At least he knew they wouldn't have their eyes wondering around.

"Hn. Ready as I'll ever be"

Linear smiled, "Me too! I'm gonna swim really fast!"

Tala chuckled, "Don't swim too fast or else you're gonna hit your head again."

Matilda chipped in, "Yeah, and you might have to get saved again" She teased, grinning knowingly at Linear who had to fight her blush down. The last time she hit her head, Kai had jumped in to save her. Not only was it a dream come true but an embarrassing moment.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Quit walking down memory lane people; that was last year. Move on."

Tala smirked and nudged Kai, "How about those girls? Do like any of them?" Kai turned his head to see a whole bunch of female heads swing to the other side. He shook his own, "No. Can we stop now? I'm getting annoyed."

Tala frowned, "No way! There has to be **one** girl in this whole school that you might even consider."

Kai glared at Tala, "Have you ever thought that maybe there isn't any?" He hissed. Tala snorted and glanced at Matilda and Linear.

"What about Matilda? Would you date her?"

Kai stared at Tala to see if he was serious, and when he saw that he was he glanced at Matilda and glanced back, "I don't know. I barely even talk to her."

"But you didn't say no"

"I didn't say yes either."

"But you didn't say no."

"I thought we just got through that."

"So you might?"

"I never said I would."

Tala glared, "What about Lin?"

"What?" Kai asked flabbergasted. "It's not like that with Lin and me."

"So no?"

"Can we just stop? Please?"

Tala sighed, "Fine, so a maybe for Lin too"

Kai let out a growl.

"Okay class! Let's get started" Bradford's voice echoed through the building as he and Julia made their way towards the team.

Linear ignored Bradford, already knowing his little speech. Instead, she turned towards Matilda, "Hey Mattie" she whispered, Matilda leaned her ear towards Linear, "What?" She whispered back.

"Would it be cool if I made little waves in the pool?"

Matilda slowly turned her head towards Linear, a look that read 'oh-no-you-don't'. Linear sighed, "Come on Mattie, what could go wrong?"

Matilda stared a Linear, "I can come up with a million things. Twenty in like five seconds." Linear puffed her cheeks, "It's just water, what could I possibly do wrong?"

"Drown us" Came the simple and pointed response from Matilda. Linear rolled her eyes, "I won't drown you, don't be silly. Only a crazy person would do that."

Matilda's eyebrows rose. Wasn't she staring at a crazy person right now?

"Okay, here I go"

"Lin! No! You'll kill us!"

"No I won't, just little ones!"

Matilda pursed her lips, shaking her head but Linear kept nodding hers.

"Water, calm and still, with a touch of magic I'll make you jiggle in little hills" Linear muttered, watching as the water lighted up a bit, but became even more unmoving. Linear furrowed her brows and turned to Matilda who had her eyes tightly shut, waiting for impact.

"Mattie! It didn't work." She muttered. Matilda opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Good—I mean, next time Lin"

Linear nodded her head and turned back to Bradford.

"Alright class, I need five people to line up. How about the newcomers, it'll give me a chance to time you."

Five out of the seven newcomers stepped up and took their place.

"Alright! On your marks, get set…go!"

The five teens jumped into the pool, but there was no splash, instead there were echoes of 'ew' or 'what the hell'.

All the students, including Bradford stepped forward, their eyes popping out of their sockets.

One of the new swimmers looked at Bradford, "The pool's turned to jell-o!"

Linear and Matilda looked at each other; their mouth's gaping before slowly stepping away from the scene.

"Jell-o? How can that be? Salima and I tried it just a while ago. It was perfectly water." A dark haired girl named Tracy spoke up. The red head named Salima nodded her head in agreement.

Bradford pursed his lips, "Get out of the pool! I'm gonna have the administrations look into this."

The teens in the pool tried to get out of the pool but to no avail. "Sir" One of them spoke up. Bradford turned, "Yeah?"

The short browned haired male looked at Bradford nervously, "Umm…I'm stuck."

"What?" Asked Bradford.

"So am I!" Squealed one of the females.

"Me too!" Another male exclaimed trying to get out.

Linear's jaw dropped to the floor, "Uh-oh…" She whispered. Matilda nodded her head, "Maybe you could…um…try…undoing it?"

Linear nodded her head, "Water that is now jell-o, with my powers I return you to being…mellow?" She whispered. There was a light glow, causing some of the students to scream and then all of a sudden tiny splashes and plops could be heard followed by screeches and coughing.

Linear covered her mouth just as Matilda shook her head, "I said change it back, not drown the new swimmers…now I bet they're traumatized. Great, we just lost some new members…" Muttered Matilda

"Heh…well, it's not jell-o anymore."

Bradford and the students just stared at the semi-drowning students, surprised that the pool had returned to normal. Some even began to rub their eyes and pinch themselves to see if they were dreaming.

Tala and Kai stood a bit away, shocked as well. Tala licked his lips, "You did see that right? The jell-o and then…this?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the pool. Kai grunted. Tala watched as some of the kids began to get out of the pool, coughing up water, "You don't think our pool is haunted do you?"

"Not possible." Stated Kai. He turned his gaze towards Linear and Matilda who still had stunned looks on their faces. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. But then he shook his head, "It couldn't be…" He muttered.

"What couldn't be?" Tala asked, a bit dazed.

Kai pursed his lips and folded his arms, "If I tell you something you better not laugh or call me crazy."

Tala glanced at Kai, his focus all on him, "O…kay…" He mumbled. Kai lowered his head, glancing at Linear, "It's just…I have this weird feeling…"

"Do you need to use the restroom?"

"Tala I'm serious!" Kai growled.

"I'm serious too" Tala replied giving Kai a serious look. Kai shook his head glancing back at Linear, "It's just…I don't know…I have a feeling that maybe Lin is behind all this…weird stuff…"

Tala snorted, "You know Kai, I expected more from you. Just cause Lin is a bit of an…_oddball_…it doesn't mean you can just start blaming freakishly weird things on her. That's harsh man. I thought you were her friend—"

"No!"

"You're not her friend? Man, now that's even worst—"

"No! Listen to me! It's just…" Kai grabbed Tala's head and brought lower and closer to his. Tala flinched, "Just so you know Kai, you're my best friend and I like you and all…but I don't swing that way"

"Idiot" Growled Kai, "Shut up and listen to me. A couple of days ago, I brought Linear to the infirmary cause she got a stomach ache and…you know that chocolate bar you gave her?"

Tala nodded his head, Kai pursed his lips and lowered his voice even more, "It's just…it turned into a…blob monster…"

Tala snorted, biting his bottom lip to hold down his laughter. Kai could feel the blush rising. "It's not funny Tala, I'm serious."

Tala began chortling, "Seriously? A…chocolate…blob monster? Pfft—"

Kai looked about ready to kill. Tala patted his shoulder, "Look man, I know I said I wouldn't laugh and call you crazy…but if you heard what you just said, I think you'd understand" Tala said, a grin on his face. Kai shrugged him off, a smirk on his lips, "Yeah, it does sound a bit…farfetched huh?"

"Hell yeah it does!"

"But with the pool and stuff…don't you think…"

Tala rolled his eyes, "I'm still not all that sure if that really happened. But for sure there is no such thing as chocolate blob monsters."

Kai shook his head, and took another glance at Linear, the nagging feeling that she was somehow connected to all this was still bothering him. Maybe he had been spending way too much time with her. That had to be it. There was no such thing as chocolate blob monsters and…other weird things…right?

* * *

**TK:** Hello! Been awhile huh? I would have had this up but I was gone for the weekend! But now I'm back! (cheers) So anyway, hope you like it. Linear is going to have some more run-ins with close call since now Kai's suspicious. And as far as pairings go...seriously...I have no clue. I don't know if I even want to do pairings. Tell me what you think, it could help me out!

Thanks to the reviewers...

**rebelmewphoenix**

**Kai G. Takuya**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**LadyAmazon**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox**

**niki-the-polkadot**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Sinning Angel**

**darkxXxflames**

**FairyDyris**

**Tsa-chan**

**XxxTwilight-SinXxX**

**Dark Angelic Wolf**

**And to the readers as well!! Sayonara!**


End file.
